Providing means for supporting climbers when climbing steep rock or mountains has been a problem. Traditionally, pitons have been used by rock climbers and mountaineers to provide anchor points when climbing steep rock faces or peaks. Various sized wedges are used, made of metal and equipped with an eye, They are driven into cracks in the rock with a small hammer and provide solid anchor points when they are placed properly and driven in firmly. The eye of the piton is outermost and a climbing rope is attached with a metal carabiner, a snap ring or metal loop with a spring-loaded gate. The problem with pitons is that they are often difficult to remove and reuse and their placement and removal seriously scars and damages the rock, especially in popular climbing areas where pitons are being rapidly replaced by metal nuts of various types.